


I just need sometime.

by niknak21



Category: RWBY, blake bellandona, yang xiao long - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niknak21/pseuds/niknak21
Summary: after the failed attempt to take over haven Blake decides to stay with team RWBY. Now she needs to find a way to get a certain blonde to trust her again. but how can she do that when Yang doesn't want to be in the same room alone with her. R&R





	I just need sometime.

It's been a month since the reunion of team rwby and the failed attempt to take over haven. Lion Heart was found dead in his office, with no witnesses to his death the only thing they could do was guess who was at fault. Adam Taurus along with Mercury, Emerald and Hazel ran leaving the white fang soldiers behind. Blake decided to stay with the rest of the former students of Beacon, along with sun and Lillia while her parents left with the other faunas to plan on creating a new group that would fight for Faunus rights.  
The month had gone uneventfully so far, they had been resting up before departing on their next adventure. Blake enjoyed catching up with her former classmates, retelling the stories they had all experienced over the past few months. Laughing and joking almost making it feel like old times, almost. One of the few things that had changed that really bothered her was Yang. she hated looking at the metallic arm that was once flesh. Not because she thought it was ugly, in fact, she was impressed with the way Yang had painted it to make it her own. It's was a reminder of her failure. She had failed her partner, her friend and abandoned her in her time of need because she was too afraid to face what had happened.

But the thing that got her the most, was Yang would never stay in a room with her by herself. It was like the blonde was scared of her or maybe what she would do to the cat Faunus. But Blake knew she couldn't let this go on. After all, they would be traveling together and Blake needed Yang to know she could trust her again. she needed her to know it before they left.

It was almost impossible to find Yang by herself, she would always have someone with her. Blake had noticed after dinner the blonde would disappear without telling anyone. No one seemed to question where she was going, they just accepted it. This seemed like the best time to get her off guard. She watched the blonde through the window as she vanished down the street. She was preparing to leave when she felt a familiar cool presence behind her, as she was about to leave through the door.

"Are you going after Yang?", the white haired girl questioned

"Weiss don't try and stop me. I know she has been avoiding me, I can't let this go on forever. We need to talk about what happened." Blake twisted the handle on the door to pull it open.

"I'm not trying to stop you, I just want to give you a heads up. Yang isn't the...well she's not the same as when you remember. I know she is putting on a front when she is with all of us but I'm sure you have guessed that. Just don't expect her to crack a joke or tell you she's fine. The subject you want to talk to her about isn't an easy one." The heiress softened her expression.

"I know, I'm not expecting her to forgive me straight away. I just want her to know she can trust me.", Blake looked at her, finally giving her teammate her full attention.

"You're asking her to trust you, I think that will be a bit too much right now", Blake's eyes narrowed.

"What are you trying to say? that you don't even trust me now", Blake let out a heavy sigh.

"Of course I do, but I'm not the one who risked my life for you, or had to come to terms with losing a limb and being abandoned by my partner.", The white-haired teammate raised her voice, but her expression changed when she saw the hurt on the girl's face. "Blake I didn't mean to say that i. It was hard seeing Yang. The way she is now she is angry and nothing we say can help her."

"Don't be Weiss you're right, I don't deserve her trust after what I did. I don't even deserve her forgiveness. But I can't run away from this forever I want to be here for her as much as I can."

It didn't take long to track down the blonde bombshell. She sat in the center of the courtyard in the small town. Sat on a bench her head bowed down with her back arched, Blake couldn't see her face as she was stood behind her. Blake slowly walked up to the girl trying not to disturb her, she noticed Yang's biotic arm sitting next to her on the bench while she clutched her stump. Even though Blake was standing behind her she could tell that the blonde was in pain.

Yang's arm burned at the end of the stump. She could feel the pain running up the remainder of her arm, tearing through her chest. Her grip grew tighter digging her nails into flesh, gently rocking back in forth. Eyes squeezed shut preventing any water escaping from them. "fuck", she managed to curse out through gritted teeth. Her head shot up, as she heard a branch been snapped behind her.

Shooting up from the bench she tripped over her feet, falling to the floor landing on the nonexisting arm. The unexpected sound had caught her off guard. She lay on the ground too sore and embarrassed to move. "YANG!", she heard a familiar cry.

`Oh great, just what I need`, she refused to look at the girl who helped her sit upright.

"Are you okay?", her voice full of concern.

"I'm fine, What are you doing here anyway?.", She stared at the floor avoiding eye contact, knowing her eyes were red from the phantom pain.

"I..i just came to check on you. You disappear every night around this time. I was getting concerned and I guess I was right, Yang you need to see a doctor if you're in this much pain.", blake's voice was soft.

"Why do you care?.", Blake opened her mouth but couldn't find a response. "You left me, remember.", Blake flinched at the hurt in her former partner's voice. "So don't feel like you need stick around now.", Blake noticed that Yang was still clutching at her arm. Out of guilt, she looked down at her hands as she kneeled beside the girl.

"Look I came to talk to you bu...", she was caught off by the blonde.

"Who said I wanted to talk?.", Yang's head shot up, as she yelled at her teammate, showing off her crimson eyes. Blake wanted to move back, leave the blonde and head back to the temporary home, but she couldn't do that not when Yang was in pain.

"Yang if you're hurt you need to get medical help", she pleaded with her.

"You don't really get it, do you blake. This.", She motioned to her right arm to draw attention too it. "This isn't going away. This pain I'm feeling isn't going to go away, no matter what I do or what is done to treat it.", Blake covered her mouth with her hands.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry", she said softly.

"Of course you didn't know, you never stuck around long enough to find out.", Yang slowly got to her feet walking over to the bench on shaky legs. She grabbed the prosthetic arm examining it. Before tossing it to the girl on the floor. "Imagine having to wear that thing on your arm all day, every day.", Blake held the arm in her hands with such care, as if it was going to break at any moment. "Having people gawking at you, just because of something you cant help. Or waking up trying to stretch out your arms and remembering you are missing apart of yourself. But if I'm honest the worst part about all of this is you left me, after I saved you from your psycho of an ex-boyfriend". Blake's ears fell flat on her head.

"If I could, I would do it differently", she spoke with a soft voice.

"But you can't, and that's what hurts. I told you about my mother abandoning me. You knew how I had to bring up ruby while my father went into depression. The fall of beacon just brought all of those emotions back up, because guess who got left behind again, oh that's right me. Ruby left me, Weiss left me and even you left me. But at least I knew where they were, you left without a word. Do you know how that feels? not knowing if you were okay.", that's when Blake realized Yang wasn't angry because she left it was because she didn't know where she was.

"I don't know what you're going through but I left because I felt like it was the best idea to keep you safe.", Yang didn't say a thing "so why do you leave every night", yang sighed.

"I don't know what you're going through, but I left because I thought it was the best idea to keep you safe.", Yang didn't say a thing. "Why do you leave every night?", Yang sighed.

"When I left the hospital I kept getting pains in my arm and in my chest, a few months after the fall of Beacon. i finally couldn't take it anymore, i went back to the hospital thinking maybe they could do something about it but they couldn't find anything. What they could tell me, is I have PTSD and what I'm feeling is phantom pains. technically it's all in my head but no matter what I tell myself I can't get rid of this feeling." she slouched down on the bench again.

"Do you know how it is triggered?". Blake handed back the arm.

"It could be anything; a loud noise, a fight, a crowded room, a bad dream. But what I have noticed, every night at the same time, that's when I get this pain. do you know why?", Blake shook her head and Yang let out a bitter laugh " it mustn't have been as memorable for you as it was for me. this was around about the time the incident had happened", she carefully put the arm back on.

"So why come out here?", Blake took a seat next to Yang. "it's a bit out of the way, I'm sure everybody would understand if you just went to your room".

"It's got nothing to do with whether or not anyone will understand. It has got to do with my semblance. My semblance can activate during this time because of the pain. So uncle crow suggested that I should stay outside until the pain has passed or until I can control my semblance. so, I don't blow up the house", she gave a weak smile in an attempt at humor.

"Yang I know this is hard, but you can come to me if you need help", Yang turned to her finally looking into her eyes.

"Can I?", blake seem taking back by the response " I'm sorry Blake, but you can't expect to come back into my life and expect me to trust you straight away, I just need time.".

"I understand", she nodded her head, the two sat in silence watching the sun set.


End file.
